1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric appliance monitoring system, and more particularly to an electric appliance monitoring system configured to report an operational state of an electric appliance to a distant place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electric appliances (for example, a washing machine, a drying machine, a refrigerator, a television, a stereo set, a video recorder, a personal computer, a DVD apparatus, a facsimile machine and the like) are provided in homes, workplaces, schools, public facilities and the like. Each of the electric appliances operates appropriately according to need.
Such electric appliances report their operational states by sounding a buzzer or displaying a message on a monitor. For example, a washing machine sounds a buzzer when a washing operation is done. Additionally, some stereo sets having a LCD monitor display a message on the LCD monitor so as to report that recording of a MD is finished, reproducing from a CD is finished and the like.
However, as mentioned above, when using the conventional electric appliance, a user needs to stay near to the electric appliance since it is necessary for the user to directly hear the buzzer or see the displayed message. Accordingly, when the user goes out or moves to another floor, the user cannot hear the buzzer or see the displayed message on the LCD monitor. Thus, the user cannot determine the operational state of the electric appliance.
Especially, it is difficult for the user to return to a laundromat with the right timing when the user intends to finish another errand (for example, shopping) while doing laundry since the user cannot determine the state of the laundering at the laundromat from another place. Thus, when the user is enjoying shopping leisurely after starting the washing and leaving the laundromat, there is a possibility that considerable time passes after the washing is finished and another person waiting,for his turn must bear a long waiting time. On the other hand, when the user returns to the laundromat before the washing is finished, the user has to wait until the washing is finished.
Additionally, when laundering the laundry at the laundromat, there is a possibility that the laundry is stolen if the laundry is left for a while after the laundering is finished. Thus, the user needs to watch the laundry until the laundering is finished.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful electric appliance monitoring system in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric appliance monitoring system, including: a monitoring part that monitors an operational state of an electric appliance and outputs a detection signal; and a transmission part that transmits a signal corresponding to the detection signal output by the monitoring part.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of the present invention, it is possible to report the operational state of the electric appliance to a user even if the user is distant from the electric appliance.
Additionally, according to another aspect of the present invention, the above-mentioned electric appliance monitoring system further includes: a receiving part that receives the signal sent from the transmission part and outputs the received signal; and a reporting part that determines a monitoring result corresponding to the received signal output from the receiving part and reports the operational state of the electric appliance.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of the present invention, it is possible for the user to determine the operational state of the electric appliance by using the receiving part, even if the user is distant from the electric appliance. Thus, for example, the user can determine whether the user needs to return to the place where the electric appliance is installed.
Additionally, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above-mentioned electric appliance monitoring system, the transmission part becomes communicative when a mobile phone number is input.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of the present invention, it is possible to report the operational state of the electric appliance to the user distant from the electric appliance by transmitting a signal to a mobile phone that the user has.
Additionally, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above-mentioned electric appliance monitoring system, the reporting part reports the operational state of the electric appliance to a user of a mobile phone by using a speaker and/or a display screen of the mobile phone.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of the present invention, it is possible to easily report the operational state of the electric appliance to the user even if the user is running an errand in a distant place.
Additionally, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above-mentioned electric appliance monitoring system, the monitoring part is provided between a power plug of the electric appliance and a receptacle, and monitors changes in the electric current at the power plug.
According to the above-mentioned aspect of the present invention, the monitoring part can be easily attached to an electric appliance that is already installed. Further, it is possible to monitor the operational state irrespective of the type of the electric appliance.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the following drawings.